Sensors are used in myriad devices and systems to sense angular (e.g., rotational) position. In some instances, there is a need to sense multi-turn (e.g., >360-degrees) angular positions of a device. Many devices within the automotive and various other vehicular transport industries, the healthcare industry, industrial automation and control industries, and the toy and recreational device industries, just to name a few, have such needs. Some examples of particular devices within some of these industries include steering wheels, stability controls, patient platform positioning, synchronized robots, and industrial valves. With many of these devices, may be desirable to sense, for example, ±720-degrees or more of rotation. This requires a sensor with a minimum sensing range of at least 1440-degrees. Unfortunately, few multi-turn sensors with a minimum sensing range of at least 1440-degrees, and that exhibit adequate reliability, stability, and accuracy are presently available.
Hence, there is a need for a multi-turn sensor that can at least provide a sensing range of 1440-degrees or more, and that exhibits adequate reliability, stability, and accuracy are presently available. The present invention addresses at least this need.